


Wake

by hawklies



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawklies/pseuds/hawklies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, he'll return, and she'll wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

Namine, the beautiful girl trapped inside her own world. She doesn't know quite how it came to be, the illustrious world she sees behind closed eyes and opened minds, but she knows it exists. But does anyone really understand the illusions she draws, the paths she chooses? Do they know the heavy burden of knowing just who you aren't? Glaring sunlight blinding her vision releasing his, she was trapped until the battle was won. Eternity, that was just how long it would take, and she would never have the one.

He understood, he knew the suffering. He got free, abandoning all he knew to become one with himself again. She slid her eyes closed, knowing his end, his true self—one he'd hardly ever come to accept. She'd drawn it a hundred times just to have him close to her again, but he was long gone, and soon she'd fade away too. Molecules collecting dust, it was all they were, images created by some being who had too much time. He caused her much pain, caused her to question if she was no one, why he made her felt like—like  _someone_.

She touched the window pane, pressing her forehead against it, breathing in rhythm with the nonexistent thudding inside of her. She forced his name away so many moments ago, days, weeks, even possibly years.  _It only came back in ten-fold_. Lord knows how many multitudes of time she had been trapped in this dream, praying for the time to wake. Her fingers curled noticing the cold window's touch. Everything was cold. She exhaled, fogging the glass.

"Roxas," She breathed in relief, watching his name create a thicker fog, one of her mind. "Come back…"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first and only Kingdom Hearts thing I'll ever post.


End file.
